Antennas are key components in wireless communication systems. To make such systems competitive in the market, miniaturized and cost-effective antennas are necessary. Moreover, bandwidth for the antennas has to be wider to provide a high-speed data transmission by means of the systems. To achieve these targets, patch antennas based on multilayer substrate technologies are one of possible solutions.
In US2010/0194643A1, a wideband patch antenna is described. In this patch antenna a helix-shaped probe is used to provide enlargement of the width of the frequency band.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,432,862, a broadband patch antenna is presented. The broadband range in this invention is obtained by forming the patch as a cross.
However, cost and electrical performance are main issues for these patch antennas and should be improved.
Thus, it is important to obtain patch antennas which can be cost-effective, compact and can be used in a wide frequency band.